sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Clinton Township, Macomb County, Michigan
|elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 267 |elevation_ft = 876 |postal_code_type = ZIP code(s) |postal_code = 48035, 48036, 48038 |area_code = 586 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 26-16500 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1626099 |website = |footnotes = }} Clinton Charter Township is a charter township and a census-designated place (CDP) of Macomb County in the U.S. state of Michigan. It is a part of Metro Detroit. As of the 2010 census, the township had a total population of 96,796, and is Michigan's most populous township. It is also the tenth largest municipality in Michigan. The township is socioeconomically diverse, a mix of middle class communities and also including many upscale and exclusive areas that many notable people, such as Eminem, call home. Clinton Township is home to many parks, notably George George Memorial Park. The main branch of the Clinton River, for which the township was named, runs through Clinton Township. Communities There are two unincorporated communities in the township/CDP: *Broad Acres is located in the southeastern portion on M-3/Gratiot Avenue between 15 Mile and Quinn Roads ( ; Elevation: 610 ft./186 m.). & GNIS in Google Map *Cady is located in the southwestern portion at Utica and Moravian Roads ( ; Elevation: 614 ft./187 m.). & GNIS in Google Map It was founded in 1833 by Chauncey G. Cady. Cady served for a time as township supervisor and was also a member of the state legislature. It had a post office from 1864 until 1906. History The township was organized as "Huron Township" on August 12, 1818, named after what was then known as the Huron River. Because of confusion with another Huron River south of Detroit, on July 17, 1824, the Michigan Territorial Legislature renamed both the township and the river after DeWitt Clinton, the popular governor of New York from 1817 to 1823 who was largely responsible for building the Erie Canal which enabled many settlers to come to Michigan. Description Moravian Drive is the township's oldest road dating back to the days when the Moravian Missionaries settled to attempt to convert the local Native Americans. Residents are served by the Clinton-Macomb Public Library. Clinton Township is also home of the Walker Goldie Institute. This organization is dedicated to the education of youth through teaching and after school programs. The organization was founded by Kimberly Hyde in 2007. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of , of which is land and (0.11%) is water. The Clinton River forks into three branches within the township. Demographics The U.S. Census Bureau has defined Clinton Charter Township as a census-designated place (CDP) in the 2000 Census so that the community would appear on the list of places (like cities and villages) as well on the list of county subdivisions (like other townships). The final statistics for the township and the CDP are identical. As of the census of 2010, there were 96,796 people, 42,036 households, and 25,678 families residing in the township. The racial makeup of the township was 82.08% White, 13.04% African American, 0.28% Native American, 1.79% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.61% from other races, and 2.17% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino people of any race were 2.37% of the population. By 2016, the township's population was estimated to have surpassed 100,000. In 2000, there were 40,299 households out of which 28.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.7% were married couples living together, 10.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.6% were non-families. 30.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.98. In 2000, 22.4% of the population was under the age of 18, 9.1% from 18 to 24, 30.9% from 25 to 44, 23.4% from 45 to 64, and 14.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females, there were 92.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.5 males. The median income for a household in the township was $50,067, and the median income for a family was $61,497. Males had a median income of $48,818 versus $29,847 for females. The per capita income for the township was $25,758. About 4.2% of families and 5.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.4% of those under age 18 and 6.8% of those age 65 or over. Culture The Italian American Cultural Society (IACS) is located in Clinton Township."Contact Us." (Archive) Italian American Cultural Society. Retrieved on December 5, 2013. "Address Italian American Cultural Society 43843 Romeo Plank Road Clinton Township, MI 48038" The IACS building is located on Romeo Plank Road, north of 19 Mile,Kucharski, Chris. "CLINTON TWP. ITALIAN CULTURAL SOCIETY CELEBRATES 50 YEARS." Detroit Free Press. November 4, 2007. Community Free Press p. CU2. Retrieved on December 5, 2013. situated on the northern edge of the township. It is in proximity to the former ex-Partridge Creek clubhouse. In 2004 the center moved to its current location from Warren."Cultural center takes root in Clinton Township." The Detroit News. December 8, 2004. ID: det20402745. Retrieved on December 5, 2013. Education ]] Chippewa Valley Schools and Clintondale Community Schools are the primary school districts in the township, each operating one high school in the area (Chippewa Valley High School and Clintondale High School, respectively).http://www.chippewavalleyschools.org/schools/high-schools/cvhs/ Other school districts that operate within Clinton Township are L'Anse Creuse Public Schools, Fraser Public Schools, and Mount Clemens Community Schools. Media The Macomb Daily is headquartered in Clinton Township."Contact Us" (). The Macomb Daily. Retrieved on July 5, 2015. "The Macomb Daily 19176 Hall Road, 2nd Fl. Clinton Township, MI 48038" References Notes Sources * External links *Charter Township of Clinton home page *Macomb County Library *Clinton-Macomb Public Library *Clinton Township Historical Commission home page *Sister cities in Michigan Category:Townships in Macomb County, Michigan Category:Census-designated places in Michigan Category:Charter townships in Michigan Category:1818 establishments in Michigan Territory Category:Census-designated places in Macomb County, Michigan